1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a separation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a centrifugal microfluidic disk and a processing method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the microfluidic technology widely applied in biological, medical and biochemical fields, chip-based microfluidic devices and centrifugal-based microfluidic devices are two major categories. For the centrifugal-based microfluidic devices, the centrifugal force as a result of spinning is utilized to isolate or purify biological samples.
During the operation of the centrifugal device, the first set of sample (e.g. cells, blood, or biological fluids, etc.) is injected and stored on-disk prior to spinning and the next set of sample has to be hold during spinning. Due to the design of non-continuous fluidic input of the samples, the centrifugal microfluidic devices are incongruous for the handling of samples of large volumes. Hence, the centrifugal microfluidic platform has limited commercial success and generally used as a research tool.